Just so you know
by PrettyGirl1758
Summary: This story is based loosely on the spoilers from season 6, who does Lucas choose? Do they get married in Vegas? What happens in Tree Hill while they're gone? How are their lives all changed because of one decision?
1. Leavin

**This story is from the last episode on and based loosely on spoilers from season 6. I really hope you enjoy it. It's a slow start but I ensure you it gets a LOT better after the first chapter. **

It was all happening faster than she had originally planned, as the same two women that had once given her the most amazing gift she'd ever had came to take it all away. She stood there in shock as they walked away the echos of Angie's cries ringing in her ears. The crowd was a blur as she started to make her way to the car, not knowing where she would find the strength to move on. And then she saw him in the midst of the busling people, Lucas Scott.

"You got my message, I told you not to come."

"I know." Was all he had to say to make the tears begin to fall down her face once again.

"She's gone Luke."

"I know." Once he wrapped her within his loving embrace she finally allowed herself to completely lose it collapsing into Lucas' arms.

Lucas helped her out to the car and tucked her safely into the passengers seat. The ride home was silent giving both parties time to think, Brooke loved Angie as if she was her own daughter and now she didn't know how to handle her being gone. For Lucas Lindsey had moved on and now it was time for him to do the same, but how. Lucas dropped Brooke off at home and even though he pleaded with her to let him stay she won the arguement that she just needed to be alone.

Sitting on the freshly painted River Court Lucas didn't even hear her walking up to him, he was too lost in his own thoughts.

"Wow, very Peyton!" Haley exclaimed as she saw the River Court for the first time.

"Lindsey stopped by today." Lucas didn't even look up as he spoke to his childhood friend.

"She's here?" Haley couldn't hide the shock in her voice.

"Well, not anymore. I went to go see Brooke."

"The trifecta, how nice. What did Lindsey want?" Haley tried to mask the irratation she had with her best friends love life, but she hadn't done a very good job.

"She wanted to tell me that my books done. Well everything except for the dedication, she said I could email that to her. I'm thinking about taking off for a little while."

"Lucas please stop running, come on you gotta let go of this dark weight you're carrying around." Haley tried to plead with her best friend, knowing it wouldn't likely have an affect on him.

"This morning Nathan told me the darkness doesn't have any answers."

"He's right, you saw him after his accident and look at him now. You know that romantic notion, that all the garbage and pain is actually really healing and beautiful and sort of poetic. It's not, it's just garbage and pain. You know what's better? Love, the day that you start thinking that love is overrated, is the day that you're wrong. The only thing wrong with love, and faith, and belief is not having it."

After Haley left Lucas remained sitting there with her words running through his mind, trying to sort out the recent events.

Sitting outside her house Lucas was reminded of Haley's words, finally understanding what she meant. Now all he needed was to gain the courage to walk through her front door, and tell her how he felt.

"Hi, they're supposed to call me as soon as Angie's home safe."

"Where's Peyton?" Lucas asked as he took a seat next to Brooke who was playing with Angie's purple monkey.

"I don't know, probably at work. I didn't tell her Angie was leaving for sure." Brooke looked down as she spoke, feeling guilty for lying to her friends.

"And you told me not to come to the airport, why?"

"I don't like you guys to see me like this, vulnerable." Brooke finally made eye contact with Lucas as he wrapped his arm around her.

"It's the way I always see you Brooke, and I think it's kind of beautiful." Lucas' words actually made Brooke uncomfortable, a feeling she wasn't used to.

"You know, I've been thinking about all the things you've done with Angie, Rachel, and me, all kinds of people. You save people Brooke Davis, it's what you do. Thanks for letting me share that." All Brooke could do was nod afraid the tears she was holding back may come out if she said anything.

"Just call me when she's home safe, okay?" Lucas rose from the couch and made his way towards the door.

"Hey Luke." Brooke called out causing Lucas to turn around and face her once again.

"We've been through a lot, me and you, but I wouldn't have made it through today or a couple of other days without you. So thanks."

"Your welcome."

Reluctantly Brooke held out Angie's purple monkey handing it to Lucas.

"This is for you."

"I love you Lucas Scott, you know that?" The words came easily just as she had always recalled.

"I love you too Brooke Davis." Oddly enough it felt good to hear him say that he did in fact love her. And it hurt just the same as he walked out the door after wards.

Sitting in the airport he contemplated making the phone call he was about to make. Not knowing for sure if it was the right choice, but sooner or later you have to jump.

"Hey it's me. Look I'm at the airport and I've got two tickets to Las Vegas. Do you want to get married tonight?"

**I bet you'll never guess who I choose. **


	2. The lucky one

**Thanks for continuing to read!! And I said you'd never guess who I choose to go to Vegas! Again just stick with me here I'm writing my season 6, with a little hopefully thinking! Please Read & Review! **

Still in shock she sat there in silence, never expecting this phone call to come. How did she answer him, did she say yes and meet him, or say no because he still wasn't over Lindsey. This was what she really wanted, what she dreamed about, but should she say yes. How could she say yes after the way he's treated her since Lindsey left him at the alter?

Sitting in the airport waiting for his soon to be bride, his mind drifted to the three women in his life that he loved. With Haley's words from the morning still ringing clear in his head he knew he had made the right decision to stop hiding his heart and finally pick one of them. His choice wasn't easy, because lets be honest he still loved all of them. Of course there was Lindsey, and although Lucas knew he would always love her she had moved on. Time to stop chasing her, he had to let her go. Then there was Peyton and as much as she had hurt him by saying 'someday' years ago it was still there, it would probably always be there. And last but not least was Brooke, while searching his heart he was surprised to find her still there.

Lucas remained seated as he watched her approaching him, deep down he knew she would come so he wasn't surprised to see her. The mess of curly blond hair bounced up and down as she made her way through the crowded airport. She had a permanent smile and it was as though she was glowing, finally all her dreams were coming true.

"Hi." With her one simple word Lucas wrapped his arms around her, thankful she had actually shown up.

"Did you get your ticket?" Lucas finally managed to ask once the shock wore off.

"Yes."

"Well they're boarding, ready?" Her heart almost skipped a beat as Lucas slid his hand into hers and started towards the boarding gate. Even as they entered the airplane she still couldn't believe she was going to marry Lucas Scott tonight.

Once they called to let her know that Angie had made it home safely Brooke decided the best thing to do to help her get over Angie's departure, was the only thing she knew how to do when her heart had been broken, throw herself into her work. Although the throwing herself into her work never fully worked to heal her broken heart it did take her mind off of the pain just long enough to keep her sane. It was late when she got to the store but there was inventory to be done and there was surely some paper work she could busy herself with until exhaustion set in. She heard the bell above the front door ring but didn't really think anything of it, it was most likely Millie or Haley just coming to check on her since she had shut off her phone and they knew Angie was gone. When no one came into the back to find her she began to worry about who had just entered her store.

"I'm sorry we're closed." Brooke yelled out as she walked towards the front of the store.

They were sitting outside by their pool watching Jamie swim, Haley enjoying a glass of wine with her guitar in her lap, Nathan just sat watching basking in the glory of his family.

"Do you think Brooke's doing alright?" There was true concern in Haley's voice, she knew what it felt like to have her child ripped from her life, only she got Jamie back.

"Why don't you go see her, I'm sure Luke and Peyton have it taken care of but you should check for yourself Hales." Haley didn't even wait for Nathan to finish his sentence before she rose from her seat kissed him on the forehead and made her way back into the house to grab her car keys.

Haley knew Brooke better than anyone else, she knew Brooke wouldn't be home, even if Peyton and Lucas were there with her, she would be at the store no doubt. Looking around the shop it seemed as though a tornado had gone through, there were clothes every where and mannequins thrown about. Haley dialed 911 scared that whoever had done this was still there and prayed that Brooke wasn't here after all. Once the police arrived Haley followed them into the store, noticing the cash register had been smashed, someone had robbed Clothes over Bro's.

"Mrs. Scott come take a look at this." One of the police officers motioned for Haley.

"Brooke!" Haley screamed seeing her best friend laying on the floor unconscious.

Within minutes an ambulance was there to get Brooke, Nathan met Haley at the hospital and called both Lucas and Peyton to let them know about Brooke but there was no answer from either one so he left them each a message.

"Do you know where Luke and Peyton are?" Nathan asked as he took a seat next to his wife in the Emergency Room waiting area.

"Last time I saw Luke he was at the River Court, and Peyton was at the studio when I left, why?" Haley looked completely drained, the day had gone from amazing to one of the worst in only a matter of minutes.

"I couldn't get a hold of either one of them." Nathan could see the look of concern etched on Haley's face, it wasn't like Lucas to not answer his phone, but he really hadn't been himself lately.

"If you think you'll be alright her by yourself I'll run by the River Court and the studio to see if I can find either one of them." Nathan didn't want to leave Haley alone at a time like this but he also knew she would worry about Lucas and Peyton if he didn't find them.

"Check Brooke and Lucas' houses too, please?" Nathan kissed Haley's forehead and quickly left the hospital, knowing the faster he got back the better.

First Nathan drove to the River Court hoping Lucas would still be there, but there was no sign of him. Pulling up to Brooke's house there were no lights on but he decided to stop anyways, Peyton was a dark kind of person. Turning on the light in the living room the note sitting on the coffee table caught his eye immediately.

_Brooke,_

_Went to Las Vegas with Luke. Wish me luck!_

_Peyton_

Reading the note over and over again Nathan couldn't believe what he was seeing, had his brother finally lost it? This morning he was dragging Lucas out of bed from another night of endless drinking and now tonight he's run off to Vegas with Peyton Sawyer?

"Oh Haley's going to love this!"

Nathan ran back to the car and drove as quickly as he could to get back to the hospital to inform his wife of his brother's latest mess up.

Haley had continued calling both Lucas and Peyton's cell phones after Nathan left to go find them hoping one of them would pick up. She didn't even notice when the doctor came out asking for the family of Brooke Davis at first.

"I'm her sister." Haley yelled as she jumped to her feet and ran over to the doctor, so she told a little lie, Haley knew it was the only way she would be getting any information about Brooke's condition.

"Well it seems as though your sister is going to be fine. We're going to have to keep an eye on her over night but it looks like she just got a good bump on the head. We're still doing some test to make sure there's nothing internally wrong and running a rape kit just for good measure. Would you like to go see her, she's awake." With his words it was as though the world had been lifted from Haley's shoulders.

The sight of Brooke actually scared Haley, her face was black and blue, and there was a white bandage wrapped around her head. She had bruises all over her arms and Haley could only imagine what the rest of her body looked like.

"Hey tigger, you really scared me there for a minute." Haley tried to fake a smile to comfort her best friend but it didn't seem to help. Brooke was silent, she wouldn't even look Haley in the eyes, Brooke didn't even make a sound as the tears poured down her cheeks. Haley climbed into the uncomfortable hospital bed with her best friend and began rocking her, trying her best to soothe the inconsolable Brooke Davis. Once Brooke had finally drifted off to sleep Haley went to find Nathan, hoping he had Lucas and Peyton with him.


	3. Realize

**Hey guys, I just want to thank all of you for reading my story. Please continue to read it, I know it has a slow start but I promise it gets a lot better. I'm just trying to follow the spoilers right now and it's kind of hard to write only knowing so much information. **

**This chapter is kind of short but it's needed, please Read & Review! **

She sat alone in her hospital room, her blood boiling, how did this happen to her? She was Brooke Davis, fiercely independent, brilliant and beautiful and brave, she was going to change the world someday. She had already known what happened to her before the doctors had the chance to tell her, she was robbed and raped, and then left to lie there alone unable to move or feel thankfully. Where were her friends when she needed them the most, Brooke understood she was the one that was always saving everyone, but just this once she needed to be saved back.

She sat there frantically calling his cell phone over and over again, when she said stop hiding your heart she did mean go get married tonight. Haley hated herself for meddling in Lucas' love life once again, she knew she had made him feel as though he had to choose someone right now. But that's not what she had intended to do, she just wanted him to quit stringing the three different women along, he didn't have to make a life long commitment to one of them today.

"What are we going to do Nate?" Haley was close to pulling her hair out she was worrying so much about her childhood friend.

"Damage control Hales, damage control." Nathan didn't let on to his wife that he was just as worried as she about his older brother.

Sitting in the hotel room she couldn't believe she was actually here, in Las Vegas, with Lucas Scott about to get married. Granted it would have been more romantic to get married in Tree Hill, North Carolina she was willing to take whatever she could get at this point, so Vegas on a whim would have to work. Deep down she really wanted Brooke to be here for this special day and she knew Lucas wanted Nathan to be there by his side and of course Haley too, but Peyton knew better than to tell Lucas no, she might not get another chance.

"What do you want to do tonight?" He asked as she stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom reapplying her makeup.

"I thought we were getting married tonight, that was the plan wasn't it?" Peyton tried to laugh off her nervousness, worried Lucas had changed his mind once they'd actually arrived in Vegas.

"If you truly want to get married here we can, but I was thinking this could just be an engagement trip. Everyone back home would be pretty angry if we got married without them." Lucas paused noticing the look of disappointment on Peyton's face.

"I guess I didn't think this through fully before I called you." Lucas got down on one knee at Peyton's feet before continuing.

"I want to marry you Peyton Sawyer, I do, I just don't think Las Vegas is the right way for us to start our lives together." With tears running down her cheeks Peyton nodded her head agreeing with everything Lucas said, they'd already waited four years to get married what was another couple of days.

Walking into the hospital she was beyond nervous, after the way she had left things in Tree Hill it was hard to come back. But she was clean now and had all of Brooke's money to return, and she couldn't imagine not being there for her best friend in her time of need. The robbery was all over the news and Entertainment Tonight, because Brooke Davis was there and injured so Rachel heard about the incident in her rehab center. With her treatment finished and successful she thought the best thing was to return to Tree Hill.

"What are you doing here?" Haley stood as soon as she saw the red head approaching Brooke's room.

"I heard about Brooke, and I felt like I needed to come." Rachel had matured while in rehab and knew she had been in the wrong when she was last here and knew better than to try to argue with Haley.

"Figures Rachel makes it here before Peyton!" Haley's sarcastic remark caused both Nathan and Rachel to share a laugh, but it was a little ironic that P. Sawyer was no where to be found.

"Where is the lovely P. Sawyer then?" Rachel still didn't understand why Brooke was still friends with Peyton, but after the way Rachel had treated the dimpled brunette she had no room to talk.

"Vegas with Lucas." Nathan laughed again but this time at his own comments.

"She would." Rachel walked passed Nathan and Haley and into Brooke's room, scared that her arrival wouldn't be well taken.

Walking into the dark room she stayed silent assuming Brooke was sleeping, she had had a pretty traumatic day from what the news reported and Rachel was sure they only knew the half of it. Brooke stayed turned away from the door hoping whomever had entered her room would leave if she pretended to be asleep, no such luck. Rachel sat down in the chair next to Brooke's bed and began to patiently wait for the brunette to stir.

"What?" Brooke finally realized that whoever was sitting in her room wasn't going anywhere unless she made them leave, so for the first time since she was put in here she spoke.

"Just wanted to check on your fat ass." Rachel joked knowing Brooke would know it was her just by her comment. A slight smile spread a crossed Brooke's face as Rachel spoke, at least some of her friends cared.

"Look who finally decided to come home." Even thought Brooke was glad to have Rachel by her side it didn't take away the things she had done before she fled.

"I was in a rehab center, I have all your money, and I'm sorry." Tears welled in the red heads eyes, she was so ashamed of the person she was before and the way she treated the only person that ever cared about her.

"So you're clean?" Brooke wanted more than anything to take Rachel in her arms and forgive her for all the pain she had caused but she was too hurt now and had to keep her guard up, she couldn't handle anymore pain, not now.

"Yes and I have been for six months. I have a sponsor and I have to continue to go to meetings three times a week. I need you Brooke." Rachel was never good at admitting she had been wrong, but she wanted Brooke to trust her and be able to someday forgive her.

"Do you know where Peyton's at?" It was the first time Brooke had brought herself to ask about her blond friend, knowing Haley would have covered for her, and that Rachel would be honest.

"Well Nathan said she was in Vegas with Lucas, but I was hoping he was joking. Unless some serious shit has changed since I was here last." Rachel's words brought the tears the Brooke had been trying so hard to hold back flooding out.

"I guess not much has changed." Rachel climbed into the bed with Brooke rubbing her back trying her best to console her. Rachel had never been good at being a typical "girlfriend" normally she would just let Brooke sit alone and cry, but this time it was different, Lucas had completely broken Brooke this time.

"He just told her he hated her the other day." Brooke laughed at herself and the situation she had gotten herself into once again, after all Lucas Scott was the one boy she'd give it all up for, and nothing could change that, not even Peyton.

"And let me guess, you still love him?" Rachel already knew the answer but wanted to make Brooke acknowledge her feelings out loud for the first time in a long time.

"Rach not today, okay?" Rachel would normally have been relentless to get Brooke's response but for once she was going to give Brooke a break and let it go, just this one time.

"How is she?" Haley's voice was just barely above a whisper as she crept into the room not knowing if Brooke was awake or not.

"I'm awake Hales." Brooke was reluctant to acknowledge Haley's presence in the room but she knew her feelings would be hurt if she ignored her.

"How you feeling tigger?"

"Angry." Brooke's answer was simple but that's all she needed to say to express her feelings towards everything that had happened in the last twenty-four hours. She was angry that Angie was taken away from her early, she was angry that she was robbed, she was angry that some man felt he had the right to take advantage of her, and she was even more angry with herself for still loving Lucas Scott. Sure she was angry that Peyton gave in so easily and went to Vegas, but she couldn't say that she wouldn't have done the exact same thing had Lucas asked her to go with him. For the first time in four years Brooke Davis realized when she told Lucas she loved him it wasn't in a I love you as a friend way, it was, and always would be a I'm _in_ love with you way, and that made her angry.

**I really hope you guys like this chapter, please let me know what you thought. Good or Bad :) **


	4. Should've said no

**Hey guys I really hope you enjoy reading this chapter. Be patient with me, just like I think we're going to have to be patient with Mark ;) **

**Please Read & Review! Thanks for reading it really does mean a lot to me and all of your words have been so kind.**

He felt guilty sitting there locked in the bathroom of their hotel room listening to his voicemails. On the way to Las Vegas him and Peyton had made an agreement, no communication with anyone from Tree Hill until they were back in Tree Hill. But when he turned on the television and saw her face all over the news, he knew he needed to at least check his messages. Lucas expected the mass amounts of messages from Haley and Nathan, not just because he let without telling anyone but also because of what had happened to Brooke. But there was one message Lucas wasn't anticipating and it stopped him dead in his tracks. Lindsey, there was a message from Lindsey, she lied, she wasn't seeing anyone and she missed him; it's all she did.

"Pey, I think we should go home." As much as Lucas wanted to be here with Peyton, they needed to get back to Tree Hill, Brooke needed them even if she never would admit it.

"Why Lucas?" Lucas could feel the anger in her voice.

"I was watching the news this morning while you were sleeping. Brooke, Peyton, its Brooke she's in the hospital." His words almost crushed her, she had heard something very similar years before, the context of the sentence was different but it made her feel the same. Brooke, some how Peyton had completely forgotten about her best friend the moment she got that phone call from a certain blue-eyed boy.

"I'm not sure what happened but the news said that her store was robbed and she was in it. Pack your things so we can get back as quick as possible." Peyton wanted to cry but she knew Lucas was right.

She was almost running as she made her way into the hospital, she came as soon as she heard about what had happened to Brooke. Feeling somewhat guilty that it had taken her so long to get here, Brooke was like a daughter to her after all.

"Brooke Davis' room please?" Karen asked once she stepped up to the information desk.

"Room 213." Karen grabbed onto Lily's hand and continued rushing towards Brooke's room.

"How is she?" Karen asked Nathan who was sitting outside of Brooke's room. Lily jumped onto Nathan's lap as her mother went to see her 'aunt'.

"Go see for yourself." Nathan motioned towards the door.

"Where's Lucas?" Karen looked around Brooke's room realizing she hadn't seen her son or Peyton.

"Vegas." Rachel answered without noticing that it was Lucas' mother she was speaking to, a mother that most likely didn't know where her son was and who he was with.

"What?" Karen could feel herself growing angry, Lucas had really lost his way since she had last seen him.

"That's what I said too Karen." Karen was just about as shocked to hear Brooke nearly admit to loving her son, as she was to learn he was in Vegas.

"Oh Brooke!" Karen wrapped the bruised brunette in a warm embrace; she had never seen Brooke like this, weak.

"He's with Peyton." Brooke tried her best to sound happy, even excited for her best friend, but she was the furthest thing from excited about Peyton being in Vegas with Lucas.

"Has anyone spoken to either one of them?" Karen was worried that her son may be making the worst mistake of his life, not that marrying Peyton was a bad decision. He just shouldn't marry anyone until he had his heart figured out.

"No I've left messages but we don't know where they're staying and neither one of them has their cell phone on." Haley responded to Karen's question being the only one that had an answer.

"How are you feeling Ms. Davis?" A brunette man asked as he walked into her room.

"Better." Brooke smiled for the first time feeling much better now that she had the people who cared about her here.

"Good, we have a few more test we'd like to run just as a precautionary measure. But as long as they come back within normal ranges you can go home today or tomorrow afternoon at the latest." The doctors words gave Brooke mixed emotions. She didn't want to be in the hospital any longer but she didn't want to go home alone either. For the first time in her life she was scared to be alone.

"If I could ask everyone to leave for a short while, we can get the test done now." At the doctor's request the three women left Brooke's room each kissing her lightly on the forehead before exiting her room.

"So who wants to explain to me what's been going on since I left after Lucas' almost wedding?" There was a slight hint of annoyance in Karen's tone.

"I would like to know too." Rachel butted in.

"Honestly none of us are sure how Lucas and Peyton ended up in Las Vegas together." Nathan was beyond pissed at his older brother, Lucas had been making a lot of mistakes recently and Nathan was tired of cleaning up his messes.

"How is she?" Lucas was out of breath as he came running up to his group of friends, Peyton wasn't far behind him.

"The better question where have you been?" Lucas hadn't noticed his mother sitting with the rest of his friends.

"Ma!" Lucas ran into his mother's arms, excited to see her, he didn't realize he was in for an ear full once they were alone. Karen immediately grabbed Lucas' left ring finger to make sure there wasn't a ring on it, pleased that there wasn't one she relaxed a bit for now.

Peyton stood behind Lucas, feeling more and more ashamed of herself in the presence of her long time friends. She felt like they were looking at her differently, like she was wrong for going to Las Vegas with Lucas even if it was only for one night. She shouldn't feel bad, they did nothing wrong. She should be excited, and her friends should be excited for her, she was engaged!

"Can we go in and see her?" Lucas asked motioning towards the door to Brooke's hospital room.

"No, they're taking her for some more tests. And hopefully she'll get released later today or early tomorrow." Haley's words crushed Lucas, he already felt bad for taking so long to get here. He just wanted to let Brooke know that he was there for her, the same as she had always been there for him.

"Son would you like to go get some coffee with me?" Karen stood wanting to spend a little alone time with her son. Lucas gave a side ways glace at Peyton to make sure it was all right with her and when she nodded her head he joined his mother down the hall.

Lucas had never told Peyton on the flight back to North Carolina that he had listened to his voicemails; during the entire flight Lindsey's words ran though his head. And even being home her words were still haunting him, but he didn't know quite what to make of it. He had made his choice and would stick by it, because backing out now wouldn't be fair to Peyton.

"What the hell is going on Lucas Eugene Scott?" Karen waited to raise her voice to her son until she knew that none of his friends or his 'fiancé' could hear her. She slightly hit Lucas' arm with her purse as she spoke to him, angry about the way he had been treating women lately.

"Ouch! What are you talking about Ma?" Lucas pretended to be confused even though he knew the whack on the arm was well deserved.

"First you chase Lindsey all over telling her how you'll wait for her, then you decide to play house with Brooke. And as soon as Angie's gone you run off to Las Vegas with Peyton!" Lucas hadn't realized his mother knew anything about his actions since her and Andy left port after his almost wedding to Lindsey.

"How did you know all of that?" Lucas was even more confused now than he had been when he arrived back in Tree Hill moments before.

"Brooke, she writes me letters. I always let her know where we'll be next so she can keep in touch." His mother kept in touch with Brooke, but hadn't spoken to her own son since he was left at the alter?

"Wait, you and Brooke write each other letters but I don't even so much as get a phone call when you guys dock some where?" Lucas was growing angry with his mother, he hated that her and Lily were always out to sea.

"She needs me Lucas, as strange as that may sound. And just like when you need me I'm here." Why had Brooke needed Karen, Lucas understood why Brooke would have needed his mother now with Angie gone and the robbery. But why before when everything was going so well for her.

"I guess I don't understand Ma, why did Brooke need you?" Karen was disappointed with her son; she thought he was a lot smarter than he was proving to be.

"Lucas I can't answer that question for you, that's something you'll have to take up with Brooke." Karen patted her son's leg and rose from her seat in the cafeteria, Lucas needed to be alone with his thoughts for now.

"So what are you engaged now?" Rachel turned into her old self once Peyton was around, no matter how much maturing Rachel had done she would never like the curly blond.

"Yes we are." Peyton didn't even look up from her feet to respond.

"I guess that makes you the what third women to wear that ring?" Rachel couldn't help herself; it was a rather funny situation from the outside looking in.

"I should have been the **only** one to wear it!" Peyton was growing frustrated with the red head, she couldn't for the life of her understand what Rachel was doing here in the first place.

"But you're the one that said 'someday' not yes." Haley didn't even step in to save Peyton from Rachel's insults, which she normally would have done. Peyton needed to be put in her place in Haley's eyes and Rachel was the only one who would be _this_ honest with her.

"Ladies that's enough." Peyton thanked that Karen had finally returned and come to her rescue.

"Thank you!" Nathan was pretty pleased as well, he was tired of hearing everyone fight over his older brother. Over the years it had gotten pretty old.

"If any of you would like to see Ms. Davis, you can do so now. We're going to keep her another night just for observation." The doctor explained Brooke's situation the best he could, there were certain circumstances Brooke wasn't ready to tell her make shift family about.

"One at a time though, please?"

"Can I go in first?" Lucas asked joining the group again. No one answered so Lucas took that as a yes and went into Brooke's room.

"Are you awake?" Brooke was shocked to hear his voice; she hadn't expected him to return from his trip just because she was in the hospital. She didn't speak she just turned around to face Lucas.

"What happened?" Lucas knew Brooke wouldn't want to talk about it, but that she needed to, and he was the only one she felt comfortable enough around to be vulnerable. Tears began to rush down Brooke's cheeks once again as she thought about what had happened to her. Lucas took Brooke's hand within his own willing her to talk to him about it.

"After you left my place I decided to do what I do best, work." Her voice was just above a whisper and shaky, Lucas knew she didn't want to be having this conversation at least not yet.

"I was in the back when I heard the bells about the front door. I figured it was just one of you guys coming to check on me." Brooke paused for a long time not wanting to continue because this was the part of the story that started to become painful for her to remember.

"What happened next Brooke?" Lucas climbed into the bed with Brooke, trying his best to comfort her.

"He raped me Lucas!" She finally let all of her emotions out, admitting out loud for the first time that she had in fact been raped. Lucas sat stunned, he couldn't believe something like that could happen not only to Brooke but also in Tree Hill. Lucas could feel his temperate rising, it was as though he was on fire, completely over come with rage. He wanted to find the man that did this to Brooke and make him pay for it. Lucas was mad at himself for leaving, he should have never left Brooke, and she needed him here. Why had he been so selfish to just up and leave her, Lucas had known Brooke would be needing him to help her get through Angie leaving. So there Lucas sat holding the fragile brunette cursing himself for once again letting her down, Lucas made a promise to himself that even if it took everything inside of him he would save Brooke, just as she had saved him each time his world fell apart.

**Well let me know what you thought of this chapter, again good or bad! **


	5. This is me you're talking to

**Hey all!! I hope you enjoy this chapter, we're getting there I promise. Please please please let me know what you think. Thanks for continuing to read!**

He offered to come pick her up and take her home because even though he was there for her last night he still felt guilty that he had left in the first place. Lucas planned to stay with her each and every night until she was ready to be alone, he knew that Peyton would be there, but Peyton wouldn't be able to comfort Brooke the way he could. When Lucas told Nathan and Haley that he would stay with Brooke he hadn't even thought about how it would make Peyton feel, not because he didn't care, just because it didn't cross his mind. But when she found out from Haley and not Lucas, she was not pleased to say the least. Peyton understood that Brooke really needed her friends, and that was all well and good, but what did she need with _her_ fiancé?

"Peyton I don't understand why you're so upset about this. You have to be at the studio a good amount of time, leaving Brooke here alone. Haley can't stay with her all the time either because she has school and Jamie to take care of. Nathan has to coach for me since well you know. I'm the only one that doesn't have a job, so I have the free time to be here with her. Millie needs to be at the store to take care of everything and Rachel is going to help her since she does know the business better than the rest of us." Lucas' reasoning behind what he was doing was good, but that didn't make her any less angry about him spending so much time with her best friend, his ex girlfriend.

"What about your mom?" Peyton knew she was grasping at straws but she had to try.

"She will be here to help too." Lucas sat down, motioning for Peyton to do the same. Once she was sitting next to him he took her hand within his own.

"Brooke is going to really need us once she's home. Everyone is going to have to help as much as they can, I just have more time than anyone else right now, okay?" Lucas really didn't feel like he needed to explain himself or why Brooke would need their help any further and he hadn't planned on it, Peyton was just going to have to be okay with it regardless.

--

She felt worthless having some man take advantage of her, and now she had to depend on her friends to take care of her. Depending on anyone but herself was out of character for Brooke Davis, so having someone watch over her twenty-four hours a day seven days a week was going to be an adjustment. Brooke didn't want to be a burden on her loved ones but she knew deep down she would go insane if she was alone right now, never feeling safe, even when someone was with her she was still worried. That's why she was glad to know that Lucas would be staying with her, he just knew how to make her feel at ease even when the entire world was falling apart around her.

"Ready to go?" His voice startled her, the nurse had come in and gotten her ready but they weren't sure of when Lucas would be there to pick her up.

"Yeah." Her voice was trembling, which worried Lucas. In his opinion he didn't think Brooke was ready to go home, he thought she should be seen by a psych doctor just to make sure everything was okay. But he wasn't going to disagree with the doctors.

"Thanks for picking me up Luke." Lucas could sense that Brooke felt bad about having to rely on him for a ride home.

"Don't mention it." Lucas knew that Brooke was going to feel like she need to forever pay him back for taking care of her, but that wasn't necessary. He was just saving her, kind of like she saved him just days before by letting him take his mind off of Lindsey with her and Angie.

"Remember, I promised." Lucas softly kissed Brooke a top her head sending chills down her spine, she felt like the seventeen year old girl that he had made that promise to all over again. Brooke knew it was slightly wrong to feel this way but she couldn't help herself.

"Lets get you home Pretty Girl." The words just slipped out of his mouth, it wasn't until after he used her former nickname that he even thought about it. It felt almost natural to say even after all these years, shocking both of them, but neither one let it show.

"Yeah." Brooke nodded her head closing her eyes thinking about what Lucas had just said to her, and the slightest hint of her dimpled smile appeared. That was the Brooke Lucas knew, dimples the size of craters that only came out when she was truly smiling.

--

She was pacing waiting for them to finally get there. The entire time Brooke was in the hospital she hadn't gotten up the nerve to actually go in her room, yes she was at the hospital, but she never saw Brooke. And now she was coming home, Peyton couldn't understand why she was nervous about her best friends return but for some reason she was sweating like there was no tomorrow. Peyton had no idea how she was going to tell Brooke about her recent engagement, or explain the fact that Lucas had come to see her but she had not. Peyton knew Brooke would say she wasn't upset, but Brooke would treat her differently because of the fact.

"Welcome home!" Peyton scared both Brooke and Lucas as they walked through the door with her sudden outburst. Brooke just rolled her eyes and made her way to her bedroom without another word. She wasn't even going to pretend not to be angry with her so-called best friend.

"What's her problem?" Peyton asked Lucas once he had come back into the living room from getting Brooke situated in her bed.

"I don't know Peyton, it could be the fact that you didn't go see her the entire time she was in the hospital." Lucas had already grown annoyed with Peyton's attitude towards Brooke's condition and he had _just_ gotten her home.

"Lucas you of all people should understand how uncomfortable I am in hospitals!" She hadn't realized she was shouting, but Lucas' words stuck a nerve upsetting Peyton more than Lucas could have imagined.

"Hey guys!" Haley could feel the tension in the room as she and Jamie made their way into Brooke's home.

"I wanted to come see Aunt Brooke!" Jamie's innocence lightened the mood and calmed Peyton down; she didn't want to scare him.

"Let's go see her then buddy." Lucas picked Jamie up and headed up the stairs, taking this as his only opportunity to escape his fight with Peyton.

"What was that all about?" Haley asked gesturing towards the stairs Lucas had just climbed.

"I don't know." Peyton flopped down on the couch pouting.

--

Lucas tried to explain to Jamie that his Aunt Brooke would look different and not to comment on it as they walked towards her bedroom door. Lucas knew Brooke would want to see Jamie, he just didn't want anything Jamie said to upset Brooke.

"Ready buddy?" Lucas looked at Jamie to make sure he really wanted to go in before turning the handle on the door.

"Aunt Brooke!" Jamie yelled running and jumping into bed with her.

"Hey big guy." Brooke's genuine dimpled smile spread a crossed her face seeing her nephew, he always did make her feel better.

"Uncle Lucas didn't get to see what was under all the clothes did he?" Jamie's comment caused both of them to laugh uncomfortably.

"No J. Luke, I didn't." Lucas knew Jamie didn't know what he was _really_ saying but it still made a knot in his stomach to think about what was under all the clothes. A feeling he all too well remembered feeling towards his brunette friend.

Lucas didn't want to go down stairs because Peyton was down there, but he felt awkward just standing there as Jamie and Brooke had a conversation he wasn't included on.

--

Lucas had decided he wasn't going to go downstairs and deal with Peyton after all. He went out onto the patio instead to gather his thoughts. It shouldn't be like this, he and Peyton had just gotten back together a few days ago and he was already avoiding her. They hadn't really discussed any of their problems yet; Lucas was scared to talk about the past four years. Worried that Peyton would get upset if he brought it up, so he just pretended like nothing ever happened.

"Hey big brother." Nathan stepped out onto the patio to join Lucas stirring him from his thoughts.

"Hey man, what's going on?" Lucas tried to act like nothing was bothering him, but Nathan knew him better than that.

"I was going to ask you the same thing. Peyton's downstairs crying her heart out to my wife, and you're up here alone." Nathan couldn't believe all the stupid things his brother had done to women over the years, or why three different women still loved him.

"She's just mad about this whole Brooke thing. I knew she was upset that we had to come home early and now I think she's even more angry about the fact that I offered to take care of Brooke." Lucas threw his hands in the air and then ran them threw his hair, Nathan knew Lucas well enough to know that he was really upset.

"Do you honestly blame her though Luke?" Nathan could see both sides of this argument.

"I understand that you feel like you have to be there for Brooke because she doesn't have anyone in that way, and I know Angie brought you two really close again. But Peyton does kind of have a point, yes she's going about it in all the wrong ways, but I can see where she's coming from. You and Brooke have a long history, and you and Peyton just got back together, after a really ugly separation. Then you make Peyton come back from what was supposed to be your wedding I assume because Brooke's in the hospital. And you haven't really spent anytime with Peyton since you got back." Lucas knew Nathan was right but that didn't change how he felt about the way Peyton was acting. In a way Lucas expected Peyton to behave as Brooke had when he was dating her and Peyton needed something. Sure sometimes there was a fight but it was rare, Brooke knew Peyton needed Lucas just as much as she needed Brooke. Lucas just wished Peyton could be as understanding now as Brooke was back then.

--

She sat in her bed barely listening as Jamie spoke to her, she could hear a heated argument downstairs between Peyton and Haley, and she could almost deceiver Nathan and Lucas' entire conversation. Everyone was talking about her, Brooke felt like such a burden on all of her friends. She was causing problems in Lucas and Peyton's new romance, Nathan and Haley were having to take time away from being a real family to spend it with her. She just didn't want to be here anymore, which was an odd feeling for Brooke, Tree Hill was home, the only home she'd ever known. And all of the sudden she wanted out of here.

"Aunt Brooke what are you doing?" Jamie asked looking curiously at his aunt who had risen from the bed and drug and suitcase from under her bed and begun throwing random clothing into it.

"Aunt Brooke is going to leave for a little while." Brooke tried to keep her tone as pleasant as possible but her thoughts were going a million miles a minute and she couldn't think straight anymore, she just needed out of this house. Out of this town, now! Jamie climbed down from the bed and ran to get his father, his aunt was actually scaring him.

"Daddy, Daddy!" Jamie yelled as he ran out onto the patio to join his father and uncle.

"What's up J. Luke?" Nathan bent down to be at eye level with his son.

"Something's wrong with Aunt Brooke." Jamie grabbed onto his father's hand to lead him into his aunts room but Lucas rushed passed them.

"What's going on Brooke?" Lucas asked as he ran into her bedroom to find Brooke curled up in a ball of the floor crying. Lucas got down on the floor with her trying to console her. She wouldn't talk to him she just laid there crying, rocking back and forth.

"I have to go Luke, I can't stay here anymore." Brooke finally rose to her feet after a few minutes and grabbed the suitcase she had packed. She took off running hoping no one would be able to catch her, Lucas took off after her down the stairs.

--

She made it out of the house and down the driveway without anyone stopping her, so far so good. Now where was she going to go? Only one place came to mind, but that place was no longer the place where everything was better and safe. But thinking about the café brought to mind a second place where everything was always safe and better. She ran through the front door not even knocking, this had after all been her home before.

"Brooke?" Karen was sitting in the living room shocked that Brooke had just come through her front door. Brooke threw herself onto the couch with Karen and her emotions started pouring out. For the longest time Brooke couldn't catch her breath to tell Karen what had happened, but Karen knew Brooke well enough to know exactly what was bothering her, she didn't need to ask.

"I… I can't do this anymore." Brooke choked out between sobs.

"I know sweetie." Karen whispered rocking Brooke gently.

"It was hard enough before Karen." Karen just nodded her head and continued to rub Brooke's back.

"With Angie leaving and whatever happened to me." Brooke's tears had finally subsided and now she was actually thinking about what had happened.

"And now they're together?" There it was, Karen knew it was only a matter of time before the real reason for her out burst came out.

"I know I'm supposed to be the supportive friend, but I cannot support this, I'm sorry." Even though Brooke would never come out and say it directly Karen knew from all of Brooke's letters and phone calls she was still very much so in love with her son.

"I'm leaving Karen. I thought I could do this, you know, put on my brave face and watch him love someone else, but I can't watch him love my best friend again." Karen couldn't believe what Brooke had just told her, Brooke hadn't admitted her feelings but she'd come closer than ever before.

"Where are you going to go Brooke, this is home." Karen truly didn't want Brooke to leave.

"Back to New York, I should have never left." Tears started to well up in Brooke's eyes again, but she did was she knew how to do best. Plastered on a fake smile and willed them away.

He stood outside of his mother's home silently listening to his ex girlfriend speak to his mother as though she were her own. Lucas couldn't believe the things he heard Brooke say, was she still in love with him? Was he still in love with her? Because he shouldn't have cared nearly as much as he did to hear her admit the things she had. It shouldn't have any affect on him, his heart shouldn't be racing, and he shouldn't be questioning everything.

"I can't pretend to be just his friend anymore, I really just don't think I can." Her words cut just like a knife, they weren't friends all this time, they were merely lovers pretending.

**As always, please let me know what you thought Good or Bad!**


	6. Picture to burn

**Hey guys! I LOVE all the reviews, they really do inspire me to write more. So because I've gotten so many reviews for the last two chapters here's the next update!! Please Read & Review I love knowing what you're thinking & how you feel about the chapters!**

He never went inside to get her, he knew his mother would take care of her until he sorted out his thoughts. Lucas went to the only place he knew would help him clear his head, the River Court. But some how Peyton's painting had slipped his mind, and once he got there is was even more confused about his feelings then when he had gotten there. Haley was right this was a freaking trifecta, and Lucas didn't know which women came first in his heart, who would be standing next to him when all his dreams came true.

"Did you find Brooke?" Haley asked walking up to Lucas.

"Yeah." Haley could sense something was wrong from Lucas' one word answer.

"Is she okay Luke?" Lucas was acting really strange worrying Haley that something had happened to Brooke.

"She's with my mom." Lucas was starting to upset Haley because he was being short with her and all she wanted were some answers.

"So are you going to tell me what's going on or what Lucas?" Feeling the annoyance in Haley's tone Lucas decided to explain what he was feeling.

"Lindsey misses me everyday Hales, and she lied about seeing someone." Haley's jaw dropped with Lucas' confession, little did she know he wasn't finished yet.

"Brooke can't pretend to be my friend anymore and she's leaving because Peyton and I are engaged." Haley really couldn't believe what Lucas had just told her, Brooke hadn't ever mentioned still having feelings for Lucas to her.

"I guess she's been talking to my mom about it for awhile. I had no idea." Lucas ran his hands through his hair, frustrated that he couldn't collect his thoughts or figure out his feelings.

"Yeah neither did I." Haley's feelings were hurt that Brooke had confided in Karen and not her.

"And Peyton…"Lucas' words trailed off and he pointed to the court they were standing on.

"So here we are again." It felt just like déjà vu, only days ago they were standing in the same place, having the exact same conversation. Some things never change.

--

She sat there trying to explain all the reasons Brooke had to stay, but Karen knew her efforts were pointless. Once Brooke had made up her mind there really was no changing it. Karen only hoped Brooke would get to New York and realize her heart and family would always be in Tree Hill, North Carolina.

"Brooke is there anything I could do to convince you to stay?" Karen was becoming desperate, she was begging now.

"Karen like I said, I just can't anymore." Brooke was being more rational now, and she knew once and for all leaving was the right decision for her.

"I wish I could change your mind Brooke." Karen felt like she was about to cry, but she had long before Brooke mastered her brave face. Brooke was just like a daughter to Karen and she hated to see Brooke leave again, once was enough.

"Is there anyone in New York to stay with you?" Karen was concerned because of what had just happened to Brooke, she didn't want her to be alone in Tree Hill, let alone a city like New York.

"I'm sure Rachel or Millie will stay with me, don't worry about me, okay?"

"I'm not making any promises." Karen had never lied to Brooke just to make her happy and she wasn't going to start now.

"Will you take me to the airport? I don't want anyone to know I left." Brooke felt bad leaving without saying anything, but she truly felt like this was the best thing for everyone.

"I don't think that's fair to your friends, but yes I'll take you." Brooke knew leaving was going to hurt, possibly break her heart again, but it was something she had to do for her. And everyone was going to have to understand that.

--

She knew she needed to talk to him, maybe she had overreacted to him trying to help her best friend. Brooke really needed every one of her friends right now, not just Lucas. Peyton hoped Lucas wasn't too mad at her for the way she had acted when he told her he would be taking care of Brooke for the next few days. But she knew deep down inside no matter what she did or how she acted he could never stay mad at her for long.

"Hey Luke it's me, I just wanted to talk to you. See if you found Brooke. Well give me a call back when you get this." She got his voicemail, which most likely meant he hadn't found Brooke yet.

Peyton really wanted to talk to someone, anyone about what she was feeling, but everyone was out trying to find Brooke. Except for her that is, she was at home, waiting to see if Brooke came back after cooling off.

--

She had just arrived in New York City, and for the first time in days she was alone. At first it was nice to just relax without having someone constantly checking on her, but then all of the sudden she missed everyone. It was as though they were all haunting her, pictures all over her apartment. The pictures of her, Lucas, and Angie were the hardest to bare. How did her life go from being the best it had been in years to this in less then a week? For the first time since she graduated from High School, Brooke had been happy. She had Angie, her clothes, her friends, and Lucas; but that all was taken from her in an instant and she didn't know how to get any of it back now.

"Karen I don't know what to do." Brooke sobbed into the phone. She was lying on the floor of her apartment surrounded by pictures from her past. Most were from High School when she and Lucas were dating but there were a few recent snap shots.

"Brooke I'm on my way!" Karen didn't give Brooke an opportunity to object before she hung up.

Brooke lay on the floor for hours reminiscing, had she taken a wrong turn somewhere, chosen the wrong path. It just didn't seem fair to her, for someone to have this much pain in their life when they really hadn't done anyone wrong. Brooke tried to be the best person she could be, always putting everyone before herself, so why was she so sad now?

--

He didn't have to ask where she was going when she asked him to drop her off at the airport and look after Lily for a few days. And he knew if he did ask she would just lie to him, so he didn't even bother, but it was nice to know where Brooke was now.

"So are you going to tell me where you're going?" Well it was worth a try.

"To see an old friend Lucas." She didn't really lie, she only told him the half-truth.

"Kind of spur of the moment don't you think?" He couldn't just drop it now.

"She needs me now, and that's all that matters." Karen's comment stopped Lucas from inquiring any further, he knew his mother wouldn't tell him.

"Ma?" Lucas knew what he was about to say was going to take a lot of courage but it was something he had to get off his chest.

"Yes son."

"I never meant to hurt any of them, you know that right?" Lucas wanted to make sure his mother knew that he had never intended any harm to **any** of the women in his life.

"I know Lucas, we all lose our way sometimes. The trick is finding your way back." Karen kissed her son atop his head and exited the car as he came to a stop in front of the terminal.

--

On his drive home his mother's words kept replaying in his head. At first Lucas couldn't fully understand what she had meant, but then it dawned on him. It didn't matter how much he had messed up in the past, or for the matter how badly he had hurt people, as long as he fixed it now. Made up for it, proved to be the man his Uncle Keith raised him to be. When he pulled up he didn't know exactly why he had come here, but getting out of the car he knew why, he needed advice, to talk out his problems with someone that always listened.

"Hey Keith." Lucas knew there would be no response but he continued to speak as though Keith would reply to him.

"What am I doing Keith? I have these three amazing women and all I can do is continue to hurt each of them over and over again." Tears had begun to fall down Lucas' cheeks thinking of all the pain he had caused not only himself but also these three other people that he truly did care about.

"I try to do the right thing, like you taught me to do, but it seems like every time I _think_ I'm doing the right thing I hurt someone else in the process. I just don't know what to do anymore Uncle Keith, I don't." Lucas sat silently staring at his Uncle's headstone, wishing he were still here to tell him what he should do.

--

Brooke hadn't been able to give her the best directions, but Karen managed to find her apartment anyways. Walking through the front door Karen was surprised to find Brooke laying on the floor crying, in all the years Karen had known Brooke she had never seen her this way, vulnerable. And Karen had been just like a mother to the brunette girl, so she had seen Brooke at her best and at her worst, this was by far her worst.

"You doing okay sweetie?" Karen asked taking a seat next to Brooke on the floor, trying not to sit on any pictures or letters. There were letters everywhere, letters Karen had never seen before. She had seen the box of letters Lucas kept in his closet a million times, but these letters were different. Some were in Lucas' handwriting and others were in Brooke's and Karen was sure Lucas had never seen the one's Brooke had written. And so Karen sat there in silence on the floor with Brooke, trying to imagine loving someone so much and being selfless enough to give them away.

--

He wasn't positive this was the right thing to do, but after his talk with Keith, or himself, this was the only thing he wanted to do. He had a couple of hours to figure out how he was going to explain himself, and convince her to come home. Lucas wasn't going to New York City to confess his undying love for Brooke Davis, he was going there to bring his friend home. For now Lucas knew that was all he had to offer any of the women in his life, friendship, until he figured his heart out on his own once and for all. Lucas was tired of hurting every women he got close to because he couldn't choose, so to solve that problem he was going to start over, fresh, with each women. And if one of them happened to be "the one" then that was the way it was meant to be, and no one was going to tell him who he should or shouldn't be with, he didn't care about fate or destiny, or the way it had always been, or the two stupid books he had written. This was about here and now, and how he felt.

"What are you doing here Lucas?" Karen asked opening the door to Brooke's apartment.

"I'm taking her home." Lucas walked passed his mother, shaking off her grasp on his arm to get to Brooke.

Lucas found Brooke on the deck that was connected to her living room, it smelled as though she had had a fire. But that couldn't be possible, this was New York City, only the homeless have bonfires here. Looking around he saw that she was in fact having a bonfire, she was sitting silently, and she hadn't even acknowledged his presence. She was just throwing things into the fiery pit in front of her. Lucas couldn't make out what she was tossing into the fire but he knew whatever it was must have caused Brooke a good amount of pain from the tears falling down her porcelain cheeks.

"Whatcha burning?" Lucas asked taking a step closer to the petite brunette. Brooke quickly dumped the entire contents of the box into the fire realizing Lucas was standing next to her.

"Nothing, Luke what are you doing here?" She was annoyed with Lucas there was no doubt about that, she had come here to get away from him and for some unknown reason he followed her here.

"I came to bring you home." Lucas was pleading with Brooke, he just needed her to open up to him, for her to see that this was not home, to talk to him about what made her leave.

"This is my home Lucas, I was only fooling myself to think otherwise." Brooke had turned into her old guarded self in a matter of hours, trying to protect what was left of her heart from being broken by the blue-eyed blond.

"Brooke talk to me, please?" Lucas tried to wrap Brooke in his arms but she pushed him away the instant she felt his embrace.

"I have nothing left to say Lucas. I'm sorry but your trip here was pointless." This was the Brooke Lucas knew all too well, this was the same Brooke that wanted to be non-exclusive their senior year. The Brooke that was so afraid of getting hurt that she completely shut herself off emotionally to everyone around her, figuring it was better to feel nothing than to feel pain. But she was wrong and Lucas knew that, and he would do anything to prove that to her, just as Haley had said, the only thing wrong with love was not having it. Lucas wanted to give Brooke one of his famous speeches, speeches he'd only ever given to Brooke, but he knew now was not the time. Lucas knew he couldn't tell her he knew how she felt about him, and that it was okay to feel that way. Or that he could feel the same way about her, no he couldn't say those things. Because Lucas telling Brooke anything about feelings right now would not turn out in his favor. This was one of those times that he was going to have to fight for her, fight her to let him all the way in, and this time Lucas would never stop fighting, even if all he got from it was her friendship.

**Thanks for reading everyone, I hope you enjoyed it!! As always please let me know what you thought. The good, the bad, and the ugly!**

**I'm not sure if any of you have realized but each chapter and the title of the story is after a song. The song title has a lot to do with the tone of the chapter, if you feel like it listen to the songs to hear what I was feeling while writing the chapters.**

Title of the Story- Just So You Know, Jesse McCartney

First Chapter- Leavin', Jesse McCartney

Second Chapter- The Lucky One, Alison Krauss

Third Chapter- Realize, Colbie Caillat

Forth Chapter- Shoud've Said No, Taylor Swift

Fifth Chapter- This Is Me You're Talking To, Trisha Yearwood

Sixth Chapter- Picture To Burn, Taylor Swift


	7. Ashes and Wine

**Sorry this update took so long!! I hope you enjoy, please let me know what you think! This chapters title is Ashes and Wine by A Fine Frenzy. **

She couldn't understand what had caused him to leave, but she prayed that he had a hell of an excuse because Peyton was none too happy about his little vacation. And with neither Brooke nor Lucas answering his or her cell phones it left everyone in Tree Hill's imaginations to wander.

"Lucas Eugene Scott, I swear if you don't return my phone call!" Haley had lost track of Lucas more in the last week than she had in their entire friendship. He kept running off and each time it was with a different woman.

"Did he answer?" Nathan asked equally concerned about his brothers well being and Brooke's too, the last thing she needed right now was Lucas to be playing with her heart in Nathan's opinion.

"No, do you think he's with Brooke?" Haley still wasn't positive Lucas and Brooke were actually together. The last time she saw Lucas he was alone and Brooke was with Karen.

"I guess they might not be together, you never know, but both of them ignoring us is pretty odd of they're not together." Nathan had a point, but Haley just couldn't believe Lucas would ask Peyton to marry him and then run off with Brooke without so much as a goodbye.

--

She sat alone in their home blaring her records as loud as her record player would allow her to, Brooke never let her listen to her music this loud so it was a pleasantly surprising way to release all of her frustrations. She hadn't spoken to Lucas in nearly four days, if she hadn't just agreed to marry him she wouldn't have thought twice about going weeks without a word spoken between them, but things were supposed to be different now. For some reason it felt as though nothing had changed, that he did in fact hate her and she had ruined his life, but that couldn't be, he wanted to marry her, right? Peyton had never doubted herself as much as she had in the past few days since Lucas left. She questioned everything, every feeling, each kiss, every embrace, looking for a sign that he was just pretending or that it was truly real. She screamed at the top of her lungs trying to get the thought of Lucas and Brooke together out of her head. Between her yelling and the loud music she hadn't heard Skills enter her bedroom so she was startled to find him standing behind her when she went to switch the record.

"What are you doing here?" Peyton used her same old bitchy sarcastic tone annoyed that Skills had come over.

"I guess that answers my question." Skills had actually only stopped by to see how Peyton was doing, but he immediately regretted his choice when she spoke.

"I'm sorry." Peyton threw herself down on her bed covering her face with both hands.

"Not taking this too well huh?" Skills had always been fairly blunt when it came to Peyton and Lucas' relationship.

"I just don't understand, where the hell is he?" Peyton yelled angry that Lucas didn't have enough common courtesy to even call her and let her know he was fine.

"We're all wondering the same thing Goldie Locks." For the first time Peyton thought of the way the rest of her friends must be feeling and the way her and Lucas must have made them all feel when they left without saying anything.

--

She thought about the way her friends would feel when she left without saying goodbye, but she knew if she told them she was leaving they would want a reason. A reason she couldn't give them, and then they would most likely be able to convince her to stay. And that was just something she couldn't do, not now, maybe someday she would be able to return but now she needed to learn how to stand on her own two feet again. First things first she needed to get Lucas to go back home, before Haley drove her crazy. Karen had gone home this morning and Brooke had hoped Lucas would return with her, but he was a little more stubborn than Brooke had remembered, she couldn't get him on that airplane for the life of her. Making it rather awkward when they returned to her apartment alone, Brooke knew exactly how she felt about Lucas, which caused each interaction with him, however innocent it might have been, to be painful for her.

"Why'd you come here Luke?" Brooke asked, they were sitting on her deck drinking a bottle of wine over looking Central Park.

"To get you to come home with me, and I'm not leaving until you do. So stop asking me to go home." Lucas' answer was powerful, as if there was no changing his mind.

"Luke I'm not going back to Tree Hill, I can't." Brooke's vulnerability was starting to come out again with the more time they spent alone; she hated the affect he had on her.

"Well then, it looks like I'm staying right here." Lucas raised his glass in a toast; Brooke didn't see the humor in his comment. She wanted him to go back to Tree Hill as soon as possible.

"Lucas you can't stay here, you have a life to get back to." Brooke hoped Lucas would come to his senses soon and realize staying here was not an option.

"Not really Brooke, I don't have a coaching job at the moment. I can write from anywhere if I get the urge, and well everything else in Tree Hill can wait." Brooke wasn't pleased with Lucas' answer, but now she knew he wasn't backing down.

"You have a fiancé Lucas, and I'm sure she's wondering where you are by now." Brooke could see the look of shock on Lucas' face, apparently he didn't think she knew.

"Yeah, about that, I think I'm going to postpone my love life for awhile." Lucas was pleased that Brooke was now the one to wear the shocking expression.

"Luke you can't do that to Peyton." Brooke wanted to kick herself for her comment, there she went again cheering on team Peyton.

"I know Brooke, but right now I need to stop worrying about everyone else's feelings and focus on myself. And I guess I didn't realize that until I had already made a grand gesture." Brooke laughed softly to herself, Lucas had always shouted to the world when he found 'the one', it would have meant more if there was only one 'the one' though.

"That's all well and good Luke but how are you going to tell Peyton this?" Deep down Brooke knew Lucas was making the right decision to spend some time alone, but the best friend in her knew it was going to break Peyton's heart, again.

"Well you see I haven't quite figured that out yet." Lucas shied away from Brooke's question wanting nothing more than to change the subject.

"Remember the last time we were along in this city?" Lucas' spur of the moment question stirred up unexpected emotions in both himself and Brooke. Brooke smiled slightly and let out a soft chuckle thinking back to the night they pretended to be engaged.

"Two boys and a girl right?" Surprising enough it was nice to talk about the past with Lucas; Brooke had always thought it would be painful to relive those memories.

"Lets go do that again!" Lucas stood and grabbed Brooke's hand to lead her into the apartment, but when she hesitated he continued.

"Get really good and drunk, we could both use it." Once Lucas had clarified what he meant Brooke stood to join him, maybe it was the wine, but it seemed like a good idea at the time.

--

She hadn't really thought about what she was doing until it was too late, sure she knew she was going out on the town with her long time friend, but she hadn't thought about her appearance having any affect over him what so ever.

"You had to wear red huh?" Lucas asked looking Brooke up and down, almost staring, making Brooke feel slightly uncomfortable, it had been a long time since Lucas Scott looked at her that way.

"I'm still the girl behind the red door you know?" Brooke added on as they stepped out of her apartment, it was the first time Lucas had noticed her door was red.

"So where to?" Lucas asked slipping Brooke's arm around his own leading the way towards the elevator.

"We could always go to the same bar we did before and tell them we're celebrating our first anniversary." Brooke laughed at the absurdness of her own comment but quickly stopped when she realized Lucas didn't find it as humorous as she had.

"Sorry Luke." Brooke assumed when Lucas didn't laugh that he was still hurting over his failed relationships and that bar was just a reminder of all three women.

"Actually that's not a bad idea, but we don't have the golden ring." Lucas poked back with a joke of his own.

"That can be arranged Lucas." Brooke smiled her signature dimpled smile for the first time since Lucas had arrived in New York, bringing a smile to his face. She laughed a mischievous laugh and grabbed his hand heading out of her 5th avenue apartment. This was a night they both needed, just to let lose and have fun, no troubles or worries if only for this one night.

--

Walking up to the door she was nervous, she knew Karen had known her and Lucas ran off the Las Vegas without telling anyone, and that they were engaged and hadn't formally told her yet. But Peyton put all her fears aside and knocked on Karen's front door, Peyton needed to talk to someone about the fact that Lucas had just up and left without telling her and Karen was the one person that knew Lucas the best.

"Hi Peyton." The greeting she had received when Karen opened the door to find her standing there pleasantly surprised Peyton.

"Can I come in?" Karen stepped to the side as soon as Peyton asked to enter her home without hesitation, she only prayed Peyton wouldn't notice her suitcase by the front door.

"Would you like a cup of coffee?" Karen asked as the two women walked towards the kitchen, Peyton shook her head no and took a seat at the kitchen table.

"Are you worried about him Karen?" Peyton finally blurted out catching Karen off guard, the blond hadn't said a word since she entered the house.

"I always worry about him Peyton, I'm his mother." Karen smiled kindly, but the truth was for once she wasn't worried about her son. She knew deep down inside Lucas would find his way sooner or later, and that he needed to mess up occasionally to find out just what he had to lose. Karen knew that lesson all too well and she hoped her son would learn from her mistakes rather than make his own, but she didn't want to interfere with his life, he would find his way in time.

"Has he called you? Do you know where he is? Is he with Brooke?" Peyton had so many unanswered questions, all of which could be answered by Karen but she wouldn't, not because she didn't like Peyton, but because it was Lucas' decision if he wanted everyone to know where he was or not.

"No." Karen didn't completely lie, well not in her own eyes anyways. Lucas hadn't called her, she didn't know _exactly_ where her son was or _if_ he was with Brooke or not.

"But it's not the first time it's happened either Peyton." Karen was trying her best to comfort Peyton without divulging too much information, unsure if Lucas being in New York with Brooke would upset her or not.

"I just don't know what would have made him leave, unless he's with Brooke." Karen couldn't even begin to understand _why_ he was with Brooke and she had been there.

"I should know, sometimes you have to travel the world to realize that your heart has been here all along. Just give him some time Peyton." Karen patted Peyton on the arm, trying to reassure her that everything would work out just the way it was supposed to. If Karen knew anything about life and love, it was in the end people that are meant to be together always find their way to one another.

--

They stumbled through Central Park together, just like déjà vu they had done everything just as they had the previous time they were lonely and together in the Big Apple. Now it was time to take a carriage ride around the park and make dreams they secretly wished would come true. It was a miracle or coincidence that Lucas and Brooke found the exact same driver that they had had years before, Lucas didn't think there was luck like that.

"Lucas look!" Brooke shouted as she spotted the driver they shared a laugh as they approached the aging man.

"Would you kids like a ride?" He was just as happy and energetic as Brooke had remembered him, sure she didn't remember much due to the amount of free alcohol they had received.

"Yes, we're celebrating our first anniversary by doing everything we did the night we got engaged!" Lucas informed the driver as he helped an intoxicated Brooke into the carriage.

"How was your first year of marriage?" The driver asked as they made their way through the park. It was a romantic evening, the city was still for once, and it was the perfect temperature, just about the trees all you could see were stars. It was an amazing site to be seen.

"Everything we ever imagined and more." Lucas started their little game, looking deep into Brooke's eyes, holding her hands tightly within his own.

"Now all we have to do is start our family." Brooke tried to play along, but it was too painful even with her buzz, a tear ran down her cheek that she tried to hide from Lucas.

"That's all the really matters in life, love and the people you share it with." The man thought he was giving Brooke and Lucas good advice, but he was doing more harm then good.

"Stop please?" Brooke asked the driver.

"I'm sorry Lucas this is just too much." Once the carriage came to a stop Brooke quickly climbed out and took off running, leaving an intoxicated Lucas stunned.

--

She didn't know where she was going or why suddenly the world seemed to be falling apart around her, but if pretending to be Lucas' friend for the past five years was too much to handle, acting as though she was his wife was more than enough to push her over the edge. As much as Brooke would like to think she was only fooling herself when her and Lucas joked about their 'future' together, she wasn't kidding around, those were all the things she wanted out of life, and she wanted them with Lucas Scott.

"Karen?" Brooke had been crying and Karen could tell but she didn't mention it.

"Hi Brooke, how are things going in New York?" Karen tried to act as though this was one of their regular phone conversations, even though she knew it wasn't.

"You have to get him to come home." Brooke paused before finally continuing. "Without me."

"He's phone is off Brooke, that's why no one has been bothering the two of you." Brooke hadn't realized Lucas had shut his phone off, why didn't he want anyone to know where he was?

"Did he know you were coming here to see me?" Brooke had suddenly become suspicious of Lucas' motives to come here in the first place.

"I didn't tell him, but I knew he knew exactly where I was going without having to be told." Brooke finally decided to go home, there was a long overdue conversation she needed to have with Lucas Scott.

--

Tears were running down her cheeks as she road the elevator up to her apartment, why was he here, why couldn't he just leave her alone and ride off into the sunset with her best friend. Right now Lucas Scott was the last thing she needed to be waiting for her in her apartment, she needed to be alone, and she _needed_ him to go back to Tree Hill and to forget about him once and for all.

"What's wrong Brooke?" Of course he was here and not out looking for her, just her luck.

"Why did you come here Luke?" Brooke yelled, unable to control her emotions any longer.

"To bring you home." It was as if Lucas had rehearsed his response.

"Lucas be honest with me, you know you shouldn't be here, so why are you? And why do you have your phone turned off so no one can get a hold of you?" Brooke's tears had subsided for the time being.

"Brooke." Lucas took Brooke's hand and looked her deep in her eyes.

"I feel like it's my fault you left, and I don't want you here. I want you in Tree Hill with the rest of us." Tears were beginning to well up in Brooke's eyes, it felt so good and so painful at the same time to hear Lucas say her _wanted_ her in Tree Hill with him.

"Lucas I needed to leave Tree Hill, I just did and it had nothing to do with you." A single tear slipped down Brooke's cheek as she lied to Lucas.

"I know that's not true Brooke." Lucas hadn't planned on telling Brooke he heard everything she said to his mother but he had no other choice.

"Just so you know, I'm not engaged." And there it was, it was as though without words Lucas had given Brooke permission to feel the way she did. He slowly leaned in gently kissing her soft lips, praying she wouldn't pull away. How had he forgotten what it felt like to kiss Brooke Davis? When he came to New York City days before he'd never expected to be kissing her, all he had initially wanted from this trip was to bring her home, and now there he was flipping her world upside down once again.

**When I started writing this I had no intentions of the ending happening the way it did, so I truly hope you enjoyed it, please please please let me know what you thought good or bad I want to know. Thank you so much for taking the time to read my story, I just wanted to prove to all One Tree Hill fans there is way that Lucas can take Peyton to Vegas and still end up with Brooke :) **


End file.
